


dance with the devil

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [29]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucifer (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Detective Caroline Forbes of the LAPD questions an eccentric nightclub owner who claims to be the devil, not knowing that he'll change her life.For Day Two of Klaroline AU Week 2019.





	dance with the devil

LAPD clusters around the sidewalk, bright yellow caution tape separating the bullet-ridden, bloodsoaked body of the young blond from the public. Uniforms take statements from shock blanket-covered witnesses, and crime techs swarm the scene, picking up shards of glass and bullet fragments with tweezers and gloved hands.

As Caroline Forbes, formerly Forbes-Lockwood, approaches the scene, sensible boots tapping out a rhythm against the pavement, she eyes the bright flickering sign from the nearby nightclub The Abattoir. She’s immediately grateful for the sunglasses shielding her eyes, tossing her blond ponytail over her shoulder as she arrives besides her ex-husband Tyler.

“Care,” he says, greeting her with a civil nod. Their divorce was finalized two weeks ago, and based on the tightness of his jaw, he’s apparently still not over the fact that they now share custody of their seven-year-old daughter Lizzie.

“Detective Lockwood,” she replies coolly. “Fill me in.”

Tyler struggles not to sneer. He definitely used to be a lot more supportive before they separated. “It’s pretty basic.” He turns towards the body. “College student Camille O’Connell was leaving The Abattoir when she was gunned down by a nearby driver. Based on the cocaine we found in her pocket, she likely owed some low-level drug dealer some cash or something, which makes sense. She wasn’t exactly rolling in it.” He nods towards the nightclub. “O’Connell used to work here as a bartender. Maybe this is where she formed some connections.”

Caroline hums. “Any prime witnesses?”

“One. The nightclub owner.” Tyler grimaces. “Says his name is Niklaus Mikaelson.”

Following the slope of Tyler’s finger, Caroline eyes the man he’s pointing to. Niklaus Mikaelson is a mouthful of a name for a multifaceted man. At first glance, he looks nothing like the rich club owner he apparently is; dressed down in a Henley, dark jeans, and boots, a subtle string of wooden beads around his neck, he wouldn’t be out of place traipsing around in the woods. The devil, however, is in the details: if one looks more closely like Caroline is, they’ll spot the expensive authentic leather of his boots and the handsome Rolex around his wrist or the sleek smartphone he’s slipping from his pocket, a model that Caroline’s quite sure hasn’t even been released yet. Mikaelson is also undeniably pretty: expressive stormy eyes, a dimple grin, mussed sandy curls, lean but muscular.

“So,” is the first thing Caroline says to him as she arrives besides him, “Niklaus Mikaelson? Is that a stage name or something?”

Mr. Mikaelson shakes his head, eyes twinkling strangely. “God-given, I’m afraid.” He pauses, studying Caroline. “You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?”

No, they haven’t. He’s likely seen her in one of the few chick flicks that she starred in before she decided to follow her mother into law enforcement, but to keep his mind from wandering to the full-frontal nudity role that really made her _stand out_ to the public, she quickly shakes her head. “Yeah, five minutes ago.” She purses her lips. “And I’m the one asking the questions.” When he hums in acknowledgement, she nods. “Tell me about your relationship with the victim.”

“Well,” Mr. Mikaelson says consideringly. “Cami used to work here a few years ago; she was trying to gain admittance into a prestigious undergraduate psychology program. She’d dropped out from college when she was younger to help her twin brother with some family problems. I pulled some strings.” He frowns. “She was about to graduate, so she came by to thank me.” His eyes flicker a shade darker. Caroline blinks, swearing she spots a glimmer of red in his pupils. “Then someone decided to end her life.”

_Huh._ So Mr. Mikaelson definitely had some personal investment here. Could he have been in a relationship with the victim? What kind of strings had he pulled for her?

“Did you know the shooter, Mr. Mikaelson?” Caroline asks.

He grimaces at the name. “Please, call me Klaus,” he requests with an easy smirk. “And no, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off.” His smirk becomes a bit subdued. “I asked him why he did.”

“Like to play cop, do you?” Caroline cocks a disbelieving eyebrow.

Klaus chuckles. “No, I like to play in general, Detective.” He eyes her form appreciatively and smiling amicably at her. “What about you?”

Caroline ignores his question, delving forward with her investigation. “So you had a conversation with a dead guy?” She knows that it’s her case, that she’d insisted on it to Tyler, but why does she always interviewing the weird guys?

Frustratingly, Klaus shakes his head, but his eyes are still indecipherable. “Oh, no, he wasn’t quite dead.” He taps his elegant fingers along his upper thigh, drumming out a rhythm that only he seems to be able to hear or make sense of. “His soul hadn’t crossed the threshold.”

_Seriously_?

It takes all of Caroline’s willpower to keep her expression neutral and calm. “I see,” she replies sharply. “Did he tell you why he did it?”

The nightclub owner fixes her with an amused glance. “Why, money of course. You humans love your money.” He says it ever so strangely.

“Yes,” Caroline retorts, suddenly defensive. “Yes, we do.” She raises her chin pointedly. “And, uh, what planet are you from? London?”

To her surprise, Klaus tosses back his head and laughs full-bodied. The sound, although charming and handsome, catches the attention of several of the uniforms, and they turn to stare at them. Amongst them is Tyler. Caroline nearly flushes. “Yes,” Klaus admitted. “He also said, ‘I just pulled the trigger.’”

“Now, don’t you think that’s interesting?” She lifts her head, fixing Klaus with an appraising glance. “Cami was shot to death by a drug dealer and looks like Cami herself kept the guy pretty busy.” Her ponytail swings over her shoulder with her movements. “You know, it’s sad, it’s ugly, but it’s not rocket science. Something probably went south between them. She gets riddled with bullets, and a nice little act of God takes him out.”

Something dark passes over Klaus’s eyes, and his lips press together tightly, voice becoming strange. “You know, it doesn’t quite work like that, Detective,” he tells her.

Caroline hums, tapping her foot against the pavement. “It’s quite a neatly wrapped little present for the LAPD, don’t you think?” She raises a critical eyebrow. “Why don’t you tell me something?” She pauses. “How did she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets, and you get away without a scratch? I think that’s interesting. Don’t you?”

“The benefits of immortality,” Klaus says.

“_Immortality_.” Dryly, Caroline shoots back, “Mm, of course. Uh, you spell that with one or two M’s? I always forget.”

“What will your corrupt little organization do about this?” Something about the way Klaus says it makes Caroline look at him strangely. There’s something off about it, something strictly non-human, but she can’t put her finger on it.

A moment later, she shrugs it off, shivering, and focuses on his question. “Excuse me?”

“Will you find the person responsible?” Klaus asks her directly. “Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you?” He fixes her with a stern look. “Because it is for me.”

Under his gaze, Caroline bristles. “You’ve got some balls on you, pal.”

At her remark, he looks delighted, eyes twinkling, anger slipping away like mercury. “Oh, thank you very much, but they’re really...quite average.” He smirks.

“I bet.” Caroline allows an edge of steel to slip into her voice. She’s used to her colleagues and the public underestimating her as a woman and as a detective, but she won’t stand for it.

“Now, are you sure that we haven’t met?” Klaus ignores her warning. “I could swear I’ve seen you naked.” He looks considerate now. “Have we had sex?”

A wave of anger washes over her, her vision flashing red. “We’re done here.” Her boots scrape against the pavement as she storms away 

“Uh, Detective! Wait!” Klaus chases after her. “Someone out there needs to be punished,” he says as he catches up to her and matches her stride. Something about the way his accent caresses _punished _strikes her wrong. “We’re not done.”

Turning her back on him, Caroline peels off in the opposite direction, heading towards one of the uniforms. “Yeah,” she calls behind her. “Yeah, we are.”

* * *

If someone had told Caroline later that this was the moment her life would change, that this man, this nightclub owner, who looked like an angel, claimed to be the devil, and would sometimes smile like a demon would uproot everything she had ever known, she wouldn’t have believed them, but it would entirely be the truth.

Not much later, Klaus Mikaelson would show up everywhere on the Cami O’Connell case until they finally found the killer, a former classmate named Aurora de Martel. He would try his little “desire is my superpower” trick on her and fail, though he would somehow use it to trick Aurora into stuttering out her confession. Eventually, he would somehow convince Caroline’s boss, the police chief, into letting him become a consultant. Then she would see him every single day at work.

Soon, he would save her life over and over again while she danced around his flirtations and rolls her eyes at his claims of being devil, even when he introduces her to his bartender Marcel - apparently a demon - and his brother Elijah the angel. He would meet her daughter Lizzie and treat her better than even Tyler at times despite inching away desperately whenever she launched herself at him to hug him. He would belittle and irritate Tyler too, but both men would begrudgingly work together.

Unbeknownst to her - and to him, Caroline would fall in love with him and Klaus with her, and when he revealed his true devilish form to her and when she finally believed him, she wouldn’t recoil. 

Because she would be in love with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt.


End file.
